Sweet Temptation
by DivineAngel143
Summary: [WIP] What happens when Serenity finds out she's pregnant with Kaiba's child? [R&R]
1. I Tempted Inaccuracy

**. Sweet . Temptation .**

_DivineAngel143_

**. I . Tempted Inaccuracy**

**

* * *

**

_Hey Everyone! This is my first YGO fic, and my first attempt to write a SetoxSerenity story. I'm actually a Digimon writer, but after being forced to watch YGO, and suddenly having a weird obsession to Kaiba, why not give it a shot. Enjoy!_

_**July 06, 2005 **Special thanks to Queen of the Sugarplum Fairiesfor_ _beta-ing this fic._

_

* * *

_

Ashamed.

That was what she had felt throughout the entire ill-fated moment. It had never occurred to her that one day all of her dreams would come crashing down, and all because of something as simple as accidentally falling pregnant.

Serenity Wheeler sat up straight in bed, saturated in her own perspiration. She had yet another dream of that appalling night. That night that caused her to go ballistic every time she thought about it. She ran to the restroom, feeling the need to throw up once again. After a while, she dragged herself over to the basin and splashed ice cold water on her face, letting it trickle down the base of her neck. She looked up at her reflection and saw her innocent appearance gone in the blink of an eye.

Who would have thought a girl like her would end up losing her virtue after one drunken act? Since then, she had been containing morning sickness. Every time she ate it would end up in another round of nausea. Finally giving up on pretending she was fine, and that the morning sickness was nothing but a side effect, she had gone ahead and scheduled an appointment with a doctor. It hadn't been a complete surprise when the doctors had announced she was indeed pregnant, but every time she was reminded of it, it felt like a slap recently replayed.

Especially since the father was the one person that nobody would have ever expected, Seto Kaiba.

It was all very ironic, actually.

Joey Wheeler's baby sister, impregnated by a cold-hearted, arrogant, selfish, egotistical, narcissistic, proud billionaire who had inherited Kaiba Corporation from his adopted father, Gozaburo Kaiba.

In truth, she never would have been pregnant if she hadn't applied for that housekeeping job in the Kaiba mansion. But then, who could blame her? She needed the money to keep food on the table and a roof over her head. Serenity supposed she could have applied to be his secretary instead of stepping into the household. But that wouldn't really have made a huge difference, now would it? Plus, she didn't know the first thing about how to handle a top business such as Kaiba Corporations. She wouldn't have lasted there if she'd been a photocopy girl, let alone the owner's secretary. Who knows what would have happened if she had been? She probably would have dropped all the rates in a second. She supposed she could have asked Duke Devlin for help. After all, he did have a company of his own. But she always felt uneasy when she was around him. He flirted with her way too much, it seemed unhealthy.

However, that's all beside the point. The point and ever-present problem in her life, was what she was going to do with the baby still living inside of her. She had asked the doctor what she could do if she didn't want to keep the baby. Of course the only alternatives that were out there were either abortion or adoption. Serenity made a face and nearly cried out at that prospect of both choices, mainly the first.

She would never be able to live with herself if she went through an abortion, or even scheduled an appointment for it, in fact. She believed that it was still a human being, and having it terminated meant it would never be able to breathe in air. Never be able to grow up and live a possible life. Disregarding abortion, she had thought about keeping it and going through with the second option as soon as it was born. But how would she explain her growing stomach? She couldn't possibly tell her brother that it was Kaiba's. But then again, she could always lie to him and tell him it was some stranger's child. An unknown man who had raped her out of nowhere…

On the other hand, hadn't she lied to her brother enough? He didn't even know about her job at the Kaiba mansion. And she couldn't bring herself to tell him the whole story. She'd already had enough guilt building up inside of her as it was. How could she sink so low as to break her brother's trust? And as a result of the whole escapade, she even managed with getting pregnant with Kaiba.

And no matter how many times the idea of two men being known as "enemies" sounded stupid; it was plain fact that the two loathed each other. She had asked her brother a dozen times exactly why he hated him. And Joey always gave the same answer. _"He's a good for nothing heartless jerk."_ He would always say, and he would spit and add, _"Stay away from him, Serenity."_

Serenity didn't dare to comply of course, and the result lay still in an obscene manner.

Even if she did have the baby, she didn't think she could give it up for adoption. It gave her a horrible feeling of giving her first child away. Flashes of the thought came through, and she could just picture her child coming upon her doorstep one day, loaded with questions as to why she gave him or her away to an orphanage or some foster home

She glanced down at her tummy and saw no signs of it getting any bigger. But the months will pass and her stomach's size will grow. And if anyone asked why she was getting big, she couldn't possibly just say she was getting fat. If she did say that, how could she explain nine months later when she's in a hospital room giving birth to her so called _'fatness'?_

Almost no one knew about her pregnancy, not even the _father_. The only person that knew was Mai, and she wasn't even supposed to know in the first place. Mai just happened to walk in on Serenity when she was throwing up, and saw the documents from the hospital. Thankfully she had made a promise not to tell anyone, not even Joey. It was kind of comforting, knowing there was someone to talk to about her pregnancy. Conversely, the one thing that hit her like a bullet was when Mai had asked if she was planning on telling Kaiba himself.

Sure she was planning it. After all he _is_ the father. Then again, what would his reaction be? Would he send her away, get mad at her, kill her? Would he even help with raising the kid? After all the weeks that passed she insanely forgot to quit her job at the Kaiba mansion. Stupid as she was, she didn't want to go back.

She sighed as she lay back down in bed. Ignoring everything, she was soon enveloped in an unperturbed sleep.

**

* * *

**

Serenity was awoken the next morning by loud rapping at her door. Knowing that the abrupt noise wouldn't drown out anytime soon, Serenity slowly and groggily stood up from her bed, dragging her blankets with her, and opened the door. A smiling Mai was waiting outside.

"Are you nuts? It's still morning!" Serenity muttered as Mai came in.

"What are you talking about? It's 12 in the afternoon." Mai said, making herself comfortable on the couch.

Serenity glanced at the nearby clock, hanging securely on the wall, and saw that she was right. She gave an exasperated sigh and sat down across from Mai. She wasn't a morning person, and she knew for sure she looked like a mess. No doubt her hair was in disarray too.

"You came here to tell me that?" Serenity asked, noticing her friend obviously had an ulterior motive. She moved the soft cushions about and tucked the blanket securely around her petite form.

"Not exactly," came Mai's short reply. "I came here to ask when you're going to tell Kaiba." She explained, looking up from the magazine she was reading.

Serenity did nothing but wince. The _last_ thing she needed was to be reminded of her faults.

"You need to tell him, even _I_ know that." Mai said, flipping through the pages. _Even though he is a jackass and a pompous jerk,_ Mai thought to herself.

"I'll tell him, but not now. I'm not ready to." Serenity replied, frowning a bit.

"Alright, but it better be soon. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that you're actually pregnant with that little bump growing soon." Mai paused for a brief moment. "Although, I wouldn't mind giving him a piece of my mind, he really is too stuck on that pride of his—"

Serenity glanced at the blonde-haired woman sitting on her couch as she droned out on Mai's ramblings. Ever since she met her during the Duelling tournament, she couldn't help but notice her sharp 'girl power' and admired her for it. She bit back a smile, knowing that her brother did as well. But instead of admiring her strength, he was more infatuated with her violet-eyed beauty.

She groaned inwardly and stood up abruptly, ignoring Mai's bewilderment, and stalked off to her bedroom. Serenity threw the covers onto her wilted mattress and went to the bathroom. She washed up quickly and dressed hastily in loose-worn fitting jeans and a light pink tee shirt. She then made her way back to the living room, which was joined with the kitchen, only to be separated by a bar.

"Can you give me a ride, Mai?" Serenity asked. After a moment of battling with her inner voice, she finally made up her mind to go to the Kaiba mansion. She would have eventually. Would have told Kaiba the belated news, and what day wasn't a good day to tell it? Actually, no exact date was a great date to tell the news of her pregnancy. She might as well keep it to herself and live life as if it wasn't important. Hah, tell that to the baby.

"Sure. Where to?" Mai questioned as got up, getting ready to exit through the door.

Serenity fidgeted and answered with an incoherent squeak. "The Kaiba mansion," she answered, and by the look on Mai's well-structured face, there was no need in saying it twice.

**

* * *

**

_Good? Bad? Delete?_

* * *

**. P L E A S E . R E V I E W .**

**

* * *

**

**_Sweet Temptation_** copyright © **September 03, 2003** by **_DivineAngel143_**

**_Yu-Gi-Oh! _**copyright © **1996** **_Kazuki_****_ Takahashi_**

This story, or parts thereof, may not be reproduced in any form without permission.


	2. II Tempted Surprise Pt: 1

**. Sweet . Temptation .**

_DivineAngel143_

**. II . Tempted Surprise Pt: 1**

**

* * *

**

_A new chapter. Surprising, isnt it?_

_Teehee__, enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

The whole mansion was extremely quiet. The only sounds that could be detected, however faintly, were Mokuba's constant cursing and yelling at the television, and the steady typing that echoed through the halls, being forgotten. Except, of course, during the days when they were scheduled to be cleaned and spot elegant.

Seto Kaiba began typing furiously, his long fingers moving rapidly over the keyboard. He was slightly irritated by the turn of events that had occurred throughout the week and, in particular, the days before. It infuriated him knowing that it had been two weeks straight since that that damn mutt's sister had shown up for work. Despite being far from aggravated and extremely distasteful, he could care less where that she was. For all he knew, she was just like his brother: A mutt who ran from street to street.

Even if the memory of the whole one night stand was a bit dimmed from all the alcohol, the thought made Kaiba want to wither up and abysmally just plain die. He wouldn't mind waking up to see a different woman beside him, but she was a _Wheeler_ for Ra's sake. It was simply unbearable, and almost made him choke. He slapped himself mentally, knowing he shouldn't have hired her as an employee under his name—which probably was now tainted due to the whole verity. But he had been too busy visualising the look on that poor dog's face to even realise the consequences on hiring a low cast Wheeler.

Abruptly, just as he began disgracing himself, Kaiba stopped typing and frowned. Even if that girl did decide not to show up for work, the least she could've have done was come and quit. Or better yet, have _him _fire her. It would have certainly made him feel a lot better to boot.

He sat back on his armchair and folded his arms across his chest. _I wonder if that wretched dog even knows about this little twist of events, _he thought distractedly while a smirk slowly spread across his aristocrat features.

"Um, Seto?" A voice came through the intercom, and Kaiba suddenly had every reason to throw the damn thing out.

His smirk turned into a scowl as he frowned in spite of it all. He hated it when people interrupted his thoughts, especially when his thoughts dealt with Joey Wheeler's downfall. He sighed, knowing it was Mokuba. No one ever did call him by his first name besides him.

"What is it?" Kaiba demanded. He was tired and he was exasperated, and the last thing he needed was interruptions.

"There's someone here… who wants to… see you. Should I… bring the person up or uh… send them away?" His whole sentence was full of abrupt stops and it didn't take a clear genius to tell the adolescent was "busy".

"Who's the person?" Kaiba asked.

"They didn't say." Although weary and slightly strained, the poor boy on the other end sounded mournfully bored as the theme song of some activity pursued on the other line and ended with the specific note of 'Game Over'.

Kaiba frowned.

"Um, Seto?"

Kaiba turned his gaze to the intercom and sighed. "Send the person up."

"Okay," Mokuba replied and a beep followed, signifying the conversation's end.

_This better be good. Damn impudent visitors. _He leaned back slightly on his chair. _Now where was I…?_

**

* * *

**

Serenity slowly made her way up the stone cobbled steps that led a conduit to the mansion. She had just finished speaking with Mokuba through the intercom about her current existence and watched as the gates slowly opened up for her, making creaking sounds as they squeaked on their hinges. The sound always made her stomach curl for some reason. She didn't bother telling her name because she wanted to remain unknown, but what difference would that make, precisely? Shrugging and mentally rubbing her already goose bumped arms; she slowly pushed the doorbell and waited.

She didn't know exactly what she was doing here. She figured she could just quit and clear her name off the Kaiba employees' directory.

But what would she do after that? Serenity was so busy thinking she scarcely noticed the door open up for her.

One of the housemaids was revealed and they took the time to smile at seeing Serenity's face.

"Serenity, I'm so pleased you're here," she said, wiping her hands on her fine worn apron. "Are you reporting in for work?"

"It's nice to see you too Linda, but I'm here to quit." Serenity replied cautiously. She had come to love the old woman dearly and would awfully miss her once she resigned completely.

Linda nodded perceptively and made way for Serenity to come in. She was an extraordinary woman; slightly plump with a heart of all-purpose goodness. She was strong and trustworthy, Serenity's first friend since she started, and old enough to be her mother or possibly her grandmother. But besides her old age, she was still remarkably beautiful, with her raven black hair that now held a few silvery strands and her emerald eyes. From what Serenity had come to know, Linda had been working for the Kaibas' even before Seto and Mokuba came into play.

"Master Kaiba is in his office, _as usual_." Linda said with a wave. "Just like his stepfather… all them Kaibas, they're all the same to me," she muttered, although Serenity heard and couldn't help but smile. Linda glanced at her. "You take care now, you hear? Master Kaiba's been in an awful state lately, muttering and cursing all week. Good heavens, I feel as if I've been the one sinning with all the words he's voicing, and with that young brother of his as well!" And with that said, Linda turned on her heels with a slight smile, and went off to her required duties.

Serenity swallowed visibly as she slowly made her way up the flight of stairs. Her legs felt heavier and if it was possible the air seemed slightly thinned. She felt as nervous as sweat started building on her forehead, and she almost felt faint. Ra help her if she actually _did_ faint. She rehearsed everything she was going to say to him in her mind. But knowing she was about to say those things for real made her feel weak and vulnerable.

She wondered if she was making the right choice in going through the doors right now to quit, just like that. But who was she to make the accurate choice? She'd already made some imprudent ones.

She finally found herself waiting on the other side of the office doors and all she needed to do was knock. Serenity sighed and readied herself, as if she were to perform in worldwide news. Thank Ra she wasn't, she nearly scoffed at the thought. After another round of standing outside the door, nearly biting her head off, she took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and placed her chin up high in a direct angle, and knocked.

**

* * *

**

Kaiba began typing again right after the small conversation shared between himself and his brother, and waited for his redundant visitor. Minutes went whisking by and he grew impatient with every ounce of time that was taken from him. Damn it all, he had things to do, and stuff that needed observing to be done as well.

After what seemed like an eternity, he heard a knock on the door. Kaiba merely grunted and ordered whomever it was to come in. He heard the door open and close but he didn't hear the person walking towards him. He sighed as his patience ran thin. He didn't have time for games, nor did he have time to tell the person to come towards him. He looked up, about to tell the person off. But once he saw whom it was, nothing came out. He quirked an eyebrow in minor amusement and thought silently to himself… _So the Wheeler has fortitude after all._

Serenity glanced at the floor, chewing on her lower lip. The words that she was about to say disappeared into thin air just when she needed them the most.

Kaiba stopped typing and grimaced. "Are you going to stand there all day, or are you going to say something?" he snapped.

Serenity didn't move, nor did she look up. She just stared at a piece of glass on the ground as if it was something particularly interesting.

Kaiba glowered as he stood. Leaning against the wall, he crossed his arms and said, "Listen Wheeler, I have a lot of things to do right now. If you find that piece of glass more important than the reason why you came here, than I have no choice but to ask you to leave."

Serenity looked up with an expressionless face. Or what she _hoped_ was an expressionless face. It was as if Kaiba's words had gone through one ear and out the other.

Kaiba waited for her to say something, but she remained silent. He was about to throw another ill remark at her, but stopped when he saw her mouth open.

"I quit," she whispered, somehow managing to make the words loud enough to let him hear that she had indeed spoken. She kept fiddling with hem of her clothes, but she couldn't bring herself to stop. It was a habit she had inherited from her mother, and she silently wished she didn't need to do that when _she_ was nervous.

He scoffed at her and turned his head slightly. "Fine, but it doesn't make any difference, does it Wheeler? After all, you haven't been showing up for work for the past two weeks anyway. You do know your pay will be deducted for your absence." He said everything in a sturdy voice. It was like they had rehearsed this conversation before, only this time she was left without a script.

"…What was so important that you couldn't come here two weeks ago to tell me that you quit? And don't give me some lame excuse saying it was because of that night."

Serenity glanced up and only just realised he'd been saying something else. Nevertheless, she didn't need him to repeat his words. "I was busy."

Kaiba unfolded his arms. "Doing _what_?"

Serenity frowned. "You don't need to know."

"Listen here Wheeler. I have every right to know where my workers have gone to, especially if they are working under my name. Now, I demand to know where you've been." Kaiba said as he started walking up to her.

Serenity didn't move an inch. She folded her arms across her chest in a sign of defiance. Despite her knees almost giving her away, she had the tendency to glower.

"You can't tell me what to do." She frowned slightly, finding the whole exchange of words unnecessary thus far.

"I can do whatever I want, Wheeler." Kaiba said, his tone low and threatening.

She narrowed her eyes.

"Besides, I own you. And I'm not saying that because you worked for me. I'm saying that because I hold a secret of yours that you wouldn't want that dog you call a brother to know." His voice never wavered as he spoke so bluntly. And what was worse was that he actually had the indecency to smirk at her.

Her eyes widened at the mere idea, and she let out a startled gasp. Oh, this egotistical, imprudent, self-centred man!

Kaiba smirk soon turned into a scowl. "Now tell me!"

"Y-you," For the love of Ra and beyond, how she loathed stuttering. Especially when it was from her own mouth.

"I what?"

"You wouldn't believe me." She said as she turned to leave.

Kaiba grabbed her arm. "Try me."

Serenity gulped as she tried to free herself, but his grip only tightened. She soon stopped wriggling, knowing it was no use. She had no choice but to tell him. Besides which, his grip was too strong and she was sure that there would be a bruise. She stood up and straightened herself while staring at the door, deftly ignoring his eyes.

Kaiba smiled sadistically, knowing that he had won this round. He _always_ did.

Serenity still didn't look his way, because apparently, she didn't want to. She sighed and brushed her hair away from her eyes.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered.

**

* * *

**

Mai tapped her heels impatiently as she waited for Serenity to come out of the Kaiba mansion. It had already been half an hour, and she felt something intense going on in that manor. All she wanted to do was just barge in there and drag Serenity out. Or at least be there to witness the encounter with conspicuous interest. But she knew that this fight was Serenity's, and not hers.

_"Thank God," _she muttered. She took out her nail file and started filing her nails away, hoping to pass the time faster.

**

* * *

**

She uttered the words in a vague whisper, but they were definitely loud enough for Kaiba to perceive.

A million undefinable emotions passed through his eyes at the news, but they were gone just as unexpectedly as they had come. Serenity waited for one of Kaiba's typical irrational outbursts. But it never came. All he did was laugh. His manic laughter echoed through the room as his grip on her arm tightened. He suddenly pushed her away as if she had some terrible contagious disease. His laughter continued and he held his stomach through the course of action, as if it were to burst open any moment. He made it to his desk and sat down. Making himself comfortable, he leaned back on his armchair and entwined his fingers. He gazed at Serenity with a certain amount of awkwardness.

Serenity fidgeted, thinking that Japan's youngest CEO had finally cracked. She expected some vituperative outburst from him at the very least, but instead she had only received a laugh. Honestly, a laugh? You would think he would have done something slightly more productive in this kind of situation. She felt defenceless as sweat started forming across her forehead. His laughter made her feel foolish. She wanted to run out of the mansion and out of the discomfort and tension surrounding her.

Kaiba eyed her as he calmed down.

"Please tell me you're joking." He spoke as if everything she recently voiced was some deluded nightmare.

"Of course it's not a joke. You demanded to hear the reason for my absence, and I gave it." She replied before taking another deep breath. She straightened up her posture, trying hard not show any signs of weakness. Well not now anyway. Unfortunately for Serenity, she failed miserably. But it obviously didn't matter, for Kaiba wasn't even looking at her. She ventured to ask the main question in her mind. "So what are we going to do about it?"

Kaiba cast a glance in her direction. "_We_?" The word seemed to tarnish him and he narrowed his eyes. "You can't possibly say that I'm the father of that… _thing_." He spat out that last word as if it were poison.

Serenity frowned. "Well of course I'm saying that you're the father. And that 'thing' you just mentioned is _our_ child." It felt unbelievably weird saying that sentence, so she clamped her mouth shut.

"That is not my child." Kaiba said with an undignified dignity, making himself believe those five words. He untwined his fingers and crossed his arms defiantly over his chest. "I will not have a child with a _Wheeler_."

"Well maybe you should have thought of that before _you_ climbed on top of me." She nearly yelled it, and matched Kaiba's pose, folded arms for folded arms.

"Well you should have kept your knees closed, woman." Kaiba said in a harsh, intimidating tone. "I won't accept that child as mine."

"You can't say that!" She was on the brink of crying, but she wouldn't forgive herself if she did so right then.

"I can say whatever I want. And not only have you missed days of work, but you have also come here with this barbaric news. And you have the impertinence to take that tone with me. None of this information can ever leave this room. And you are not to mention anything about how we ended up together, because that is sure to break news in the media. And not only that, but you may never mention anything about me fathering that thing. And in case you didn't guess, this conversation has never happened." He still spoke in his intimidating tone, and stood up from his chair. He walked towards the frigid woman until he was only a few millimetres from her. _"Now get out."_

Serenity stood there for a while, turning over all the information he had spoken in her head, and frowned slightly. _Now_ she really felt like crying. Never in her whole life had she imagined a big event turning out like this one.

"Fine." She muttered. She kept her eyes downcast and she nearly broke. Glancing around her surroundings, looking for her belongings, she just noticed that she hadn't brought anything with her. She fumed and walked towards the exit. She gripped the handle, about to open the door, but stopped to say one last thing. "You know, I would have thought you would care about this. Since the child is yours I mean. Especially since you lost both of your parents." Her voice was so soft it was almost impossible to hear. With that said and done, she stalked out of the household, leaving some maids and Mokuba standing bewildered in the hall.

**

* * *

**

Mokuba stared at Serenity's retreating form and glanced back at the closed doors that led to his brother's office room. He had tried to pry on what was all the yelling was about but he couldn't make out what either one had said. Damn doors. He walked in his brother's office, not bothering to knock at all, and closed the door behind him. He met a disoriented looking Kaiba as he moved in.

Kaiba had his head in his hands, and he was looking at the floor.

Mokuba sat down in one of the armchairs opposite where Kaiba sat. "What was all the yelling about?"

Instead of receiving a response, the older Kaiba merely grunted.

"Seto," Mokuba whined. "What was all the yelling about?"

Kaiba looked up and massaged his temples. "Nothing."

"Seto…" Mokuba complained.

"Mokuba." Kaiba replied in a stern voice.

The two Kaiba brothers glared at each other, until the older Kaiba blinked.

Mokuba stood. "Hah, I won. Now tell me what all the yelling was about."

"Fine," Kaiba mumbled. He knew Mokuba wasn't about to drop the subject, and if he didn't tell him today there was surely going to be another time Mokuba would come in prying to know what happened. He cleared his throat. "Serenity's pregnant."

Mokuba just stood there and blinked. "So what? It's not like it's _yours_."

Kaiba winced and furrowed his eyebrows.

"You mean it _is_ yours!" Mokuba asked with incredulity. "So does this mean I'm an uncle? This is so great I… what's wrong?"

"Mokuba, it's not mine." Kaiba spoke, letting everything sink in.

"But you said…"

"I never did say anything." Kaiba interrupted.

"But…"

"Mokuba, just drop it_. The kid is not mine_." He gritted his teeth to the point of them nearly cracking.

Mokuba took Kaiba's _'drop it and leave it'_ tone as a sign and walked out of the office. Grumbling, muttering, or cursing—whatever it was, it was directed at Seto.

Once Mokuba was out, Kaiba slammed his fist on his desk, making a loud sound that echoed through the walls. He held his head in his hands once again, only to hear the constant sound of the clock ticking beside him.

**_Tick tock_**

_It's her fault,_ Kaiba thought.

**_Tick tock_**

_She shouldn't have been in the same room as me anyway._

**_Tick tock_**

_I wonder what that mutt would say about this._

**_Tick tock_**

_I knew I shouldn't have hired her._

**_Tick tock_**

_…Especially since she's a damn Wheeler. _

**_Tick tock_**

_What have I been thinking?_

**_Tick tock_**

_That child is not mine._

**_Tick tock_**

_I shouldn't even give it a second thought._

**_Tick tock_**

_Damn, that clock is infuriating. _

**_Tick tock_**

Kaiba glanced at the clock that had been making his life such a burden for the past few minutes. He took it in his hand, held it for a moment, and then threw it across the room, making it shatter into little electronic pieces.

**

* * *

**

Mai filed each nail for probably the tenth time. She'd been waiting for Serenity to come out of Kaiba's mansion for almost an hour and it took every reason out of her to keep from just leaving. She leaned against the car, obviously bored. Tempted to just walk in and grab Serenity, she was stopped when she saw Serenity making her way over.

She seemed… like she was… wobbling.

"What took you so long?" Mai asked, placing her nail file away.

"I threw up on the lawn." Serenity replied in a cantankerous tone.

Mai shrugged and opened the car doors for the both of them. The two hopped into the car and Mai started to drive off. Serenity kept quiet throughout the whole journey until Mai broke off the silence.

"So what happened?" Mai asked. Serenity had been in the manor for so long, which meant something had _obviously_ happened. And Mai Valentine wasn't a person to let it all slip.

"I told him I quit." Serenity replied, believing the sentence explained everything.

"_And…_" Mai prompted, a little exasperated, with a wave with her well manicured hands.

Serenity glanced at her, twirling the strands of her hair the whole time. "_And_ what?" she asked.

"I know that wasn't all, especially since you were in there for almost an _hour_. Do you have any idea how bored I was? I was actually on the brink on coming in there and handling this pregnancy situation myself."

"I… I told him about the baby." She diverted her gaze and kept it directed outside of the vehicle.

Mai glanced over. "And what did he say?"

"He said it wasn't his." Serenity answered quietly.

"He didn't!" Mai gasped. If this hadn't been a joke some would've believed she gasped a little _too_ dramatically.

Serenity nodded. "He did."

Mai swerved the car around. Serenity looked at Mai, bewildered as to why she had turned.

"What are you doing?" Serenity asked, although she knew full well what her blonde haired friend was arranging.

"You're going to march up to that bastard and demand child support, at the very least." Mai replied, fuming all the while.

"What? No! Mai turn back!" Serenity protested. She'd been there already, and enough words were said to last a lifetime. If more words were to be exchanged between her and Kaiba, it would either kill her in the inside or send her to her next lifeline.

"Serenity, you can't possibly take care of that child alone." Mai said, obviously annoyed and disbelieving.

"But even so, if Kaiba said that the child is not his, then it's not his." Serenity implored. "Mai turn the car around or else I'll throw up."

Mai looked at her and saw that she wasn't kidding. She obeyed and immediately made a U-turn, not wanting her little cherry red _'Echo'_ ruined.

Serenity sat back and sighed. Mai was right. How was she to support this child? She couldn't even support herself.

She definitely needed a new job and fast. If Kaiba didn't want anything to do with the child she was bearing, then so be it. It was his loss. She glanced back at the older woman and silently wished she had her motives. Despite being only a few years younger, she respected everything Mai did and hoped one day she would be able to conquer her life for once.

**

* * *

**

It has been two and a half weeks since Kaiba and Serenity's fall out. The two adults haven't heard or seen each other since. Serenity finally made the decision to work for Duke Devlin, and might I add was he '_ever so pleased_'. As for Kaiba, nothing was different with him, except for his long hours of anticipation on running Kaiba Corp.

Serenity typed away on the computer. She had finally decided to give Devlin a call, and he hired her as a secretary. By all means, Serenity noted that she didn't know a thing, but Devlin insisted that his old secretary would show her how to handle things. So here she was listening to every rule Ms. Yoshiro had been explaining for the past two weeks. Serenity didn't really understand much, but she was getting the hang of it.

The alarm clock on her desktop beeped, signifying that it was time for her lunch break. She slowly stood up and stretched, earning a slight crack from ligaments and bones that had been scrunched for too long.

Serenity walked out of her office and headed down the building, meeting Mai at the bottom. She was heading to a doctor's appointment, and Mai had agreed to be her transportation. Exactly four and a half weeks had passed, making Serenity a month and a few days pregnant. She still showed no signs of her pregnancy, but she knew it was developing inside of her.

**

* * *

**

Kaiba continued typing until the grandfather clock chimed on midnight. He couldn't help but think back on the words that Serenity had said two and a half weeks ago.

_"You know, I would have thought you would care about this. Since the child is yours I mean. Especially since you lost both of your parents."  
_  
He knew she was right with her last statement. But he couldn't care less, except for the fact that he felt as if his stepfather were right next to him, applauding him on his ruthless decision. Kaiba couldn't help but scowl at the man. Gozaburo Kaiba, the last and unwanted man on Kaiba's list. Kaiba knew he would never intentionally be like his stepfather, but at the moment he felt like it. Kaiba glowered at the thought of being like him. Just speaking his name brought back haunted memories of the way he was treated. He could picture it as if it were yesterday, when Gozaburo had walked into the orphanage to adopt Seto Kaiba. He even remembered the time when he had challenged the old man to a game of chess, saying if he defeated him, he would have to adopt Mokuba as well. It had been a foolish thing to do, but to Kaiba's luck, he had won.

Kaiba glanced around the darkened office, almost hearing Gozaburo's laugh echoing throughout the whole mansion. It had been like that since he claimed the child wasn't his. It was like Gozaburo was there, giving Kaiba two thumbs up for denying what he created.

But no, he had made his decision. He wouldn't let that _dead old corpse_ have its way again.

**

* * *

**

_Like it, hate it? It was horrible wasn't it T.T?_

**

* * *

**

**. P L E A S E . R E V I E W .**

**

* * *

**

**_Sweet Temptation_** copyright © **September 03, 2003** by **_DivineAngel143_**

**_Yu-Gi-Oh! _**copyright © **1996** **_Kazuki_****_ Takahashi_**

This story, or parts thereof, may not be reproduced in any form without permission.


	3. III Tempted Surprise Pt: 2

**. Sweet . Temptation .**

_DivineAngel143_

**. III . Tempted Surprise Pt: 2**

**

* * *

**

_Thanks for the reviews! Im glad you guys like the story thus far._

_Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

_Passionate moans, bodies entwined. _

_Bottles of alcohol scattered on the floor. _

_Clothes were strewn across the vast bedroom, as two figures moved in rhythm. _

_Fingers trailed and sweat formed as the two figures writhed in utter rapture._

_After kisses and more kisses the two were filled with nothing but desire for more. _

_The woman below, fragile and weak, lost it all as Seto Kaiba consumed her whole._

**

* * *

**

Serenity sat up, breathing heavily. Sweat beaded across her forehead. Thinking about the dream she'd had, she was unexpectedly disturbed with the sudden change her body related. She immediately threw the covers off her elfin form before rushing to the bathroom.

Once inside, every meal she'd eaten recently went down the bowl. After one final heave, she slowly stood up and washed herself clean.

She glanced up at her reflection and groaned inwardly. She was now exactly three months pregnant. But that wasn't the fact that bothered her. She looked distraught, and as if her whole body was overwhelmed. It could have been either the baby or the guilt.

She still hadn't brought herself to tell Joey anything. She couldn't face it yet. Especially after the dreams she encountered. It was bad enough she had done it with Kaiba, but dreaming of it as well? It scarred her thoughts and she closed her eyes in an attempt to block everything out.

She walked out of the bathroom and glanced at the clock secured atop her dresser. It read 4:50 a.m. She sighed and looked out of her window. The months were going quickly by, and August was nearing an end. For some reason, the days seemed to have a much shortened time expanse and everything went by so fast. She felt uneasy, as soft droplets of rain came pouring down silently on the bedroom window. They made little splashing noises, and that seemed to calm Serenity down a bit. Her eyes travelled back to the clock that now read 5:00 a.m.

Curling into a ball with the covers draped over, Serenity was finally enveloped in a steady sleep.

**

* * *

**

After many hours of working at Kaiba Corp., Kaiba was almost surprised when his office doors were flung open. At first he was startled, and tempted to yell at the person for just waltzing right in. Especially without even bothering to knock, which irritated him further. But when he caught sight of the person, his expression of shock was replaced with a scowl.

The man stood there with a smirk plastered across his face. He was slightly beefy, but stood tall and proud. He wore a plain black suit with a plain black tie and—well, to put it simply, everything he wore was black and plain, but it nonetheless screamed "expensive". He carried a briefcase in one hand, while the other was occupied with a well-sculptured pocket watch that looked like a prized antique. His hair was a deep shade of brown and had a few grey strands appearing. Black sunglasses covered his eyes. The two bodyguards behind him didn't look too friendly either, nor did their apparel look any more appealing.

"What do _you_ want?" Kaiba demanded. He had no time for games, especially with the people in front of him.

"Now, now, Seto my boy is that how you greet your uncle after all these years?" he inquired, the smirk never leaving his face.

Kaiba glared at the man before him. Gozaburo's half-brother: different mothers, same father. There were no differences between the two men, but there were no agreements between them either. For all Kaiba knew, the two loathed each other, end of story. Delios Kaiba took one swift glance around the room, and then turned back to Kaiba.

"I don't intend to call you my uncle. I don't see you as any family member of mine." Kaiba curtly replied. He knew he was being rude and imprudent, but right then he didn't care. Delios _never_ did anything for him anyway.

Delios widened his smirk, as if satisfied to receive such a remark. "Listen here. I've come here today to talk to you about Kaiba Corporation."

Kaiba glanced at Delios then at the two bodyguards behind. "I don't plan to talk about the company with your two meddling _factions_ in the same room."

The two men didn't budge. They merely grunted like two boulders stuck on the ground.

Delios turned to them and bellowed, "Well, you heard my nephew!" He gestured his hands to the door, and his two men took this as a sign and promptly left the room.

Delios sat across from Kaiba and placed his suitcase between them. "As I was saying, I came here to talk to you about Kaiba Corp."

Kaiba turned his gaze towards him but took no initiative in questioning.

"I just got off the phone with my lawyer. It appears you have no one to take over Kaiba Corp under your name once you're gone." Delios stated. "And since you have nobody in particular to take over Kaiba Corporations, I have decided my son should take over."

Kaiba lowered his gaze and chuckled at the comment. "If you haven't noticed, _old man_, I'm not going anywhere just yet. And besides, you clearly haven't checked the title deeds. Mokuba's name is plastered on there. So I suggest you read the documents carefully before barging in here with ludicrous suggestions."

"My dear boy, do you honestly think he would take over? He shows no interest in this kind of field. My son—"

"_Your_ sonis a complete _amateur._" Kaiba spoke, darting his gaze back upwards.

Delios stood up and furrowed his brows. "He _won't_ take it, you know."

Kaiba sat silently before tranquilly answering. "True, but… I know someone who will."

Delios stared dumbfounded at his so-called nephew. No wonder Gozaburo adopted him… he definitely had 'Kaiba' blood. He grabbed his suitcase and turned to leave. He headed straight to the door, but before leaving the room he took the time to ask one more question. He gripped the doorknob and stared at Kaiba. "What are you thinking of? Having a kid?" He laughed outright at the thought.

Kaiba shrugged. "Probably," he replied.

"_I'll be back._" Delios said through gritted teeth, before exiting the building.

**

* * *

**

After three hours of eating junk food, three boxes of tissues discarded, and three episodes of daily soaps, Mai and Serenity finally flipped the channel. To their luck, the show they'd changed to happened to be about _giving birth _and _labour. _Two topics that made Serenity's stomach churn.

The woman on the television screen bawled and panicked as nurses and a few doctors fretted over her, giving her light reassurance. The husband of the woman seemed to be ushered out, and was twice caught on camera nearly fainting.

Mai suddenly felt a surge of pity towards Serenity, knowing she would eventually go through the same thing. Thank Ra _she_ wasn't pregnant.

Serenity placed a hand over her tummy and groaned in minor repulsion. "Ugh… turn it off."

Mai glanced at Serenity just as the doorbell rang. Mai turned the television off and Serenity stood up and answered the door. To her luck, it was Joey.

"Joey, what are you doing here?" Serenity asked.

"Well, I just thought that I'd come to see my baby sister." He replied with a goofy grin plastered on his face. As always it was 'Joey-like'.

Serenity smiled, making way for Joey to come in. It was good to see him again, especially in her kind of crisis. Joey took a look around the place and finally noticed Mai's presence.

"Mai, what are you doing here?" Joey asked incredulously.

"It's nice to see you too, Joey." Mai replied sarcastically.

"Haha right." He smiled sheepishly.

Mai rolled her eyes skyward and shook her head. She grabbed a magazine from the coffee table and started flipping through the pages. Even if it was about _babies_. Anything was good, so long as it didn't deal with a certain blonde man.

"So sis, how've you been?" Joey asked, making himself comfortable on the sofa.

Serenity laughed nervously. "Well… you know… same old things…" she cleared her throat. "Uh, you want anything?"

Joey stared at her for a moment before shaking his head. "No thanks, I just ate." He stared at her once more, as if trying to figure out a missing piece to a puzzle. "Serenity, you look a bit… _different_. Are you gaining weight?"

Mai glanced up from the magazine as Serenity made choking sounds.

"Joey!" Mai scolded.

"What? What did I do?" Joey asked, dumbfounded.

Serenity felt as if the room was slowly dissolving as questions ran through her mind.

_Oh Ra… can he tell? What if he can tell? What am I going to say?_

As if sensing Serenity's dilemma, Mai came to her rescue.

"Oh no, Joey, sorry. But me and Seren have gotta get going, or we're going to be late." Mai said as she got up from the sofa. Her voice sounded false and if it weren't Joey they were dealing with at the moment, it was likely that someone would know that something was up.

Serenity glanced at her watch and gasped. She muttered a few curses under her breath and glanced up at her brother. "I'm really sorry Joey, but Mai's right. We really gotta go."

"Where are you guys going?" he asked.

"Shopping."

"Party."

They both answered at the same time. They were stricken with panic and only hoped their faces didn't give out much as they both gave a slight smile.

"Party."

"Shopping."

They both said at the same time once again.

Joey quirked an eyebrow and glanced at them suspiciously. It caused the two to laugh out loud, and Serenity to start fiddling with the hem of clothes.

"Party _and _shopping," Serenity clarified as Mai just nodded along.

"Well, got to go, see you later Joey." Mai interrupted as she started walking down to her car.

"Bye big brother!" Serenity exclaimed as she gave Joey a hug.

Joey just stood there, dumbfounded, after registering the events that had just occurred. He shook his head and left the apartment in bewilderment.

The part about being late wasn't a complete lie. Serenity _was_ going to be late, but neither for a party nor shopping. She was going to be late for her first ultrasound. It was _doctor's orders,_ to see how the baby was developing. Serenity couldn't complain at all, for she wanted to know all the details too.

**

* * *

**

The gel was cold. However soothing it was, it felt slightly clammy at the same time. The nurse slowly spread the gel over Serenity's stomach, and moved the tool across the gelled spot. Scenes of the baby were projected through the ultrasound machine.

Mai and Serenity watched with interest as the baby within Serenity's womb revealed itself on the monitor. Serenity watched with complete interest and sat up a bit for a better view.

"Ms. Wheeler, your baby looks perfectly normal. It's growing at a normal rate and…" The nurse paused for a moment, and frowned a bit. She moved the tool around Serenity's stomach and glanced at the ultrasound machine every now and then.

Serenity and Mai glanced at each other, bewildered by the sudden change in the nurse's actions. Her glasses were now on the crook of her nose, and in her surprised state she didn't have the time to push them back up. For the entire world, if any accidents were to befall in the room, the nurse would've probably taken no heed at all.

"What is it? Is something wrong? Did you detect a disease or something?" Serenity asked frantically. She had never been more nervous, more scared, than she was then. I mean, who wouldn't be? This was her first child for Ra's sake.

The nurse snapped out of her train of thought and glanced at the soon-to-be mother. She looked at the blonde-haired woman, who also seemed to be waiting for an answer, and smiled a bit, recovering all the while from her state of delirium. "Well, it's nothing like that, Ms. Wheeler…" she paused for a moment as her smile increased. "You're having twins!"

"W-what?" Serenity exclaimed as Mai stared wide-eyed.

Mrs. Koneko stared at Serenity then at Mai. "Well yes, Ms. Wheeler, it's all in here. It detects two heads, two heartbeats… well, just about two pairs of everything. Isn't this wonderful?" she rambled on. "I've just started this job and _already_ I gave an ultrasound to a mother bearing twins!"

Serenity glanced at the screen and saw what the nurse had become aware of. She was indeed having twins. _Twins_, can you believe that? She would have planned on jumping for joy, but in the situation she was in right now she refrained from doing so. Actually, she felt sorely like crying.

She heard Mrs. Koneko mention something along the lines of her ultrasound being completed, and that she was able to put her clothes back on. All Serenity could do was nod. The nurse also stated that Serenity would have to come back for another appointment.

During the whole ride home Serenity was completely out of it. She didn't even realise they were in the car—not that Mai could blame her, of course. She would rather die than be in her shoes.

"Twins…" Mai muttered, still not fully comprehending what had just occurred earlier.

"I know." Serenity half whined the words out. She turned to the blonde woman and widened her gaze.

"What am I going to do? I can't take care of two kids. I can't even take care of one. I can't even take care of _myself_."

"Well, there's an easy answer. See Kaiba." She replied smoothly, not taking her eyes off the road.

"I-I can't!" Serenity stammered. She couldn't care less for doing so.

"And why not? As far as I'm aware, it takes two to make a baby, and I for one know he was a part of it. Whether you like it or not, you're going to need his support. Either that or you're going to have to tell Joey the truth." Mai interjected, giving Serenity one stern glance.

Serenity frowned as the light turned green once again. She hated it when every decision depended on her. It was like an exam, every answer counts. But this was much harder. Never in her whole life had she planned on a decision that dealt with so much guilt and agony. Especially guilt and agony over her own babies.

**

* * *

**

Making her way up the steps, she finally managed to get in her apartment without stumbling. She went straight to her room and sat in the edge of her bed. Her petite hands played with the covers, twirling and tying them around and around her fingers, chewing on her lower lip all the while. She replayed everything that had occurred in the past few days.

It was all too fast…

She still couldn't believe she was having twins. Most mothers would've been ecstatic. But this was one situation not to be ecstatic about. She couldn't take care of herself, let alone twins. Mai was right; she needed Kaiba's support.

Serenity sighed out of exasperation and stood up. She took a quick shower and dressed in a pair of sweats. After a short microwaveable meal and a few hours of thinking things over, by nightfall Serenity finally came to a conclusion and slipped into bed. She had made the decision to see Kaiba tomorrow. The only thing that worried her was how he would react. After all, his first reaction wasn't what she expected. But what could he do?

He was, after all, _involved._

**

* * *

**

Domino City's atmosphere was much worse than the weatherman predicted. The skies were filled with sinister murky clouds and heavy rain poured throughout the entire city, sending citizens running for shelter. The winds picked up their pace, and even people marketing in the streets packed up to leave for home.

Serenity sighed as she hoisted herself onto the subway just before it left without her. She disposed of the old newspaper that she had used for protection and pulled her sweater close, waiting for her stop. By the time the subway reached her destination, she was nearly dry, but still extremely cold.

To Serenity, the building of Dungeon Dice Monsters appeared to be twice as big as it was before. Probably the effect of the grave weather conditions, she thought. She walked through the automatic doors and was glad for the building's inviting warmth. The desk clerk gave a nod of recognition, which Serenity returned with a slight smile. She didn't know everyone in the building, but she knew them well enough to start the occasional conversation.

Serenity made her way to the elevator, and pressed the button for the 6th floor. That was where her workplace was sited. She still considered herself fairly new; given the fact she hardly knew exactly how many floors there were. 11? Or was it 12? She'd have to check up on it later.

The elevator made a slight _beep_ing sound, indicating the floor's stop. Its doors slid open, and Serenity hastily stepped out as a few others went in. Her office—a private one to her relief—was located down the hall; second door to the right, with a faxing room was positioned opposite.

Once inside she saw what she'd set up the day before. Papers were stacked neatly, only a few scattered, waiting to be reproduced and placed in the out-going box.

She sat down with a soft _flop_ and glanced at her surroundings. A free hand made its way to lie upon her lower tummy. It was a habit she'd inherited recently. Sighing, she started filing away.

**

* * *

**

Seto Kaiba grimaced and muttered to himself as the huge black limo turned a corner. Mokuba, who sat jaded across from him, indulged himself in a game, seemingly uninterested.

After a few more minutes of lapsed silence, Mokuba threw the portable game boy across the seat, and focused his attention out the tinted black window. His bluish-black hair was tied behind his back in a sleek ponytail. It was now shorter than before, after a few years of persuasion of course, and was now just a few inches past his shoulders. Barely 18, his manifestation as well as his interests no doubt had changed over the years, hence the medallion around his neck. It was a silver platinum 'K' with a Blue Eyes White Dragon circling all around. And then there was his veiled tattoo. Of course, Seto didn't know about. He had, after all, already lectured Mokuba about his other embellishments, and why would Mokuba induce another one on 'tattoos and sophistication'?

"I still don't see why we couldn't just have that Wheeler come over to the mansion. Or better yet, Kaiba Corp." Kaiba began, slightly aggravated about the way events had been progressing over the last few days. He'd previously come to the conclusion that he would accommodate the child, but stepping into her world—the world of her brother—was just asking too much.

Refraining from rolling his violet-blue eyes, Mokuba simply sighed. "Well, for one thing, you _did_ kick her out of the mansion. Telling her the baby wasn't yours, and so on and so forth. I don't think she'll agree to come around any time soon." He was being entirely reasonable as he pointed this out.

Seto gave no reply, except for a slight snort of plain irritation.

Mokuba ignored him and continued. "Besides Seto, don't you think it's a great idea to see Yugi and the gang again? I think so." He lifted his legs up and laid them across the seat, while his arms rested in the crook of his neck.

Kaiba glanced at his brother and scowled. "They're all a bunch of nuisances." He said, a slight frown forming across his features. "Yugi is someone that I can tolerate, but his_ friends _are an entirely different story. Especially that _Wheeler_—"

Mokuba groaned out loud. "Seto, how are you going to persuade Serenity to make the baby an heir to K.C. if you keep criticising her brother? I don't think she'll be too pleased about that."

"Well, that kid _is_ half mine. I have a great deal of say in this whole predicament. And if I recall correctly, _my dear brother_, I wouldn't be doing this right now if you hadn't refused the offer to run the Corporation." Kaiba retorted with eyes ablaze, only to become quite calm again as a lazy smirk twitched its way to the upper corners of his sensual mouth. "Besides, the _truth_ does hurt."

**

* * *

**

The card shop was somewhat busy that day. This was probably given the fact it was early on a Monday, and most of the regulars were at school or elsewhere.

Yugi Moto smiled and bid farewell to the last of the customers, and the bell over the door chimed as they left. His hair had its unique shades of violet, black and blonde spiked up at different angles, and his violet eyes scanned the different types of cards in his hands as he placed them in their proper order.

Out of nowhere a sharp sound was heard, and both Joey and Tristan came out of the back room smiling sheepishly. They looked like two small kids who had been caught doing something they weren't supposed to.

Yugi sighed and made his way over to the grown men. He made a move for the back room, but the two blocked his shorter form. Yugi moved his gaze upwards and glanced at them, his doubts growing weary. "What did you two do this time?"

"Nothing, Yug. What makes you think we did anything?" Joey asked, sounding more and more suspicious. Tristan, who stood fidgeting beside him, nodded in agreement.

The bell over the door chimed before Yugi could utter a word back, and all heads turned towards the incomer. Kaiba.

Kaiba surveyed the card shop with mild dislike, while Mokuba examined the different types of Duelling Cards. His gaze strayed over to the trio, and he bit back a caustic remark. It was, without doubt, too early in the morning to start anything.

"Kaiba, Mokuba… what brings you two here?" Yugi asked casually, as he did every other customer. He seemed content, which was exactly what Joey _was not_.

"We're here to see Serenity," Mokuba replied, oblivious to the expression that flashed through Joey's facial features. "Is she here?"

Joey's eyes narrowed into slits. "Why would you wanna know where my sister is?"

"Look here Wheeler. I have a very important meeting in exactly two hours. I don't have time for this. I refuse to go through my reasons because they have got absolutely nothing to do with you." Kaiba said, growing more annoyed as each minute passed by.

Both Tristan and Yugi were drawn into the conversation, evidently engrossed in the whole exchange of words.

"If it has something to with my _sister_ than it is _my_ problem." Although his voice was indisputably calm, Joey was seething. He had half the mind to rip Kaiba to shreds, if it only weren't for the firm grips on his arm.

Kaiba's lips curled into an unlikely thin smile as he refrained from massaging his throbbing temples. He glared at the depraved being before him.

Mokuba, who seemed oddly interested in the tension between the two, silently prayed to witness an exchange of blows.

"Wheeler, if you don't—"

"Serenity isn't here, Kaiba." Yugi replied hastily. Despite Mokuba's wishes, the last thing they all needed was a quarrel. "She's currently at work—Dungeon Dice Monsters."

Kaiba scowled in disgust. "She _works_ for _Devlin_?"

Joey made a move to retort, but Tristan shut him off. No matter how much he wanted to do the same, fighting never solved anything. It only created more hostility. _Oh god, where did that come from?_ Tristan thought to himself. It was definite evidence that he'd been listening to too many of Tea's speeches.

"Yeah," Tristan replied when no one but Joey made a move to tend the task. "So if you're looking for her, that's where she'll be."

"How _convenient_. More friendly visits." Kaiba said, his tone plainly derisive. "Let's go Mokuba."

Joey pulled from both Yugi and Tristan's grasp and frowned. "Now wait just a damn minute Kaiba!" He was now yelling, but Kaiba ignored it all the same and went out the exit. Mokuba trailed behind, muttering all the while about not getting his free show. "I'm not done with you yet—"

Joey nearly made it outside, but Sugoroku's—Yugi's grandfather's—yelling could be heard from the backroom. This, fortunately, made him forget all about Kaiba and his plans on ripping the blue-eyed CEO to shreds.

Well, for now of course.

_Damn!_

**

* * *

**

Kaiba eyed the building with distaste. Out of all people she could've worked for, it just had to be Devlin. He strode into the company building, Mokuba staying in the limo, and walked up to the desk clerk without so much as an exchange about the weather.

"Where's Wheeler's office located?" He asked impatiently.

The woman at the desk didn't bother to look up, but replied by rote, "I'm sorry sir, but visits are prohibited. If you would like to leave a message for Ms. Wheeler, I'd be glad to write it down." Her voice sounded bubbly, and she purposely excused Kaiba's etiquette.

"I don't care what you think is prohibited." Kaiba snapped. His patience was running exceptionally thin, and he'd hate to see what would be left of this person after she'd experienced his anger. "If you don't give me the floor and the directions I'll look for it myself."

The desk clerk placed the pen and notepad down and glanced up at Kaiba with jaded eyes. She nearly did a double take when she saw who it was. Her eyes widened as she apologised profusely, giving Serenity's office location. If he'd asked she probably would have given out her personal information as well.

**

* * *

**

Serenity was nearly half done with all the paperwork, and was in every respect fatigued. She had one paper that she'd had to do over more than three times, given the fact that something was wrong with the fax machine. Later she'd discovered it was a set-up for someone else in the building as a small scam, and she'd just _happened_ to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. By the time the person came to fulfil the catch, papers were flown around and ink was blotted on the walls.

They'd spent a good morning—despite the weather conditions, which seemed to get worse by the minute—cleaning and shredding the ruined credentials. The employees responsible would've been fired if it weren't for Serenity's say in the matter.

She placed the papers down carefully, and rubbed her aching shoulders, closed her eyes for a minute. When she opened them, she was surprised to say the least when her door burst open and Kaiba walked in as if he owned the place.

Serenity was well aware of her stiff posture as Kaiba neared her desk and plopped down in the chair across from her. She didn't say anything but merely sat there—shocked.

Here he was. The person she'd dreaded and loathed for the past weeks, sitting like no words had ever been exchanged between them. Kaiba just sat there for a moment or two, taking in her office, before glancing at her.

"I have a pr… I have come into a decision." Kaiba announced, fully aware of her suspicions. He'd almost said he had a proposition for her, but had caught himself in time. The last thing he needed was for her to think this was a business deal. Which, in a way, it was.

She raised a delicately shaped eyebrow at him and leaned back. She knew without a doubt what he was talking about. This was about the baby. Or should I say, babies. But there was no harm in asking. "About what…?"

Kaiba sighed, and Serenity wondered whether it was irritation or the complete opposite. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. Or have you completely forgotten?"

Serenity frowned. "You said the baby wasn't yours. You also specifically told me, if I recall correctly, never to mention that you'd fathered the baby, or—"

"Listen Wheeler, I know precisely what I said, so you needn't repeat every single word." Kaiba replied coolly. "I have a meeting soon and I would like to get straight to the point."

She didn't say anything, but simply waited.

"I've changed my mind about the whole ordeal. I have come to the conclusion that I shall accept the baby." He said, his voice neither rash nor mocking, but surprisingly composed. "The baby, after all, needs a father. There is no way that you can support yourself with that child alone. That _wretched_ brother of yours could not help you."

Serenity glanced at him and decided to bypass the comment about her brother for now. This was already too uncanny for her. Kaiba had denied everything about the subject before, and now he'd decided to accept the baby. Or babies. Something hit her then, and she realised that he didn't know about the twins. It was, without a doubt, strange. But she excused it after a few minutes of stalling.

Running her tongue along her lower lip, she hesitated before speaking. "How did you know I worked here?" she asked, before she could stop the words out of her mouth. The subject matter was heavy and she needed to take a turn for a moment.

Kaiba grunted and glanced around the room once more. "I paid a small visit to that contemptible card shop. Your brother was once again amusing himself with his poor skills." His eyes were alight with mocking laughter, but his expression was still unpleasant. "I can't believe you work here. Devlin is a _complete_ idiot—"

Serenity blocked out the rest of Kaiba's derisive words and gasped at the mention of her brother and the card shop. "You went to the card shop? Joey's going to be so suspicious! I thought I told you never to mention me and you in the same sentence when you're talking to Joey!" She was frantic, no question in that, as she bit down on her lower lip.

"Well it's not like I wanted to go to that card shop in the first place." Kaiba retorted. Damn, this woman was getting on his nerves. "I could've looked up your information through my security system, but Mokuba insisted we head down for a little visit. And your hounded brother happened to be there, much to my surprise."

"Don't you dare insult my brother." Serenity snapped. Both eyebrows furrowed.

"Wheeler, I have had enough of this." Kaiba said his tone cold with annoyance. "I have come here to talk about the baby. If you insist on continuing with the subject of your brother, you'll be hearing more invectives than everyone else combined."

She pursed her lips and sat up, her shoulders straight and her chin up at a direct angle. "Fine," she replied. Confrontations weren't something she was good at, and she didn't want to continue now.

"Have you seen a doctor lately?" He asked, his eyes flicking quickly to his watch.

Serenity cleared her throat and nearly squeaked. "Of course I have."

"What did he say? The baby is growing fine isn't he?" Kaiba countered. He needed to know whether the infant was liable to run a corporation such as Kaiba Corp. when of age.

She glanced up and faulted, noticing Kaiba already refer to the baby as a he. She didn't know the exact genders of the twins, but she was hoping dearly to find out in a month or two. "The baby is fine." She said carefully, and steeled herself. "But there's something you don't know."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow and frowned. "And _what,_ precisely, is that?" Was the baby deformed? Growing three heads?

Serenity cleared her throat once again and gulped visibly. "Kaiba, we're—we're having twins."

**

* * *

**

_So… how was it? Good? Bad? Wish I never updated in the first place? Anyways, I'm just glad I updated, and I really hope you enjoyed the chapter. So, yes please review and tell me what you think. I'm wondering whether or not people gave up on me and this story. I don't know when my next update will be, but hopefully I wouldn't neglect it for another 4 to 5 months. I'm already plotting another SetoxSerenity story, and after a few days of searching summaries through the search engines, I didn't find anything that matches what I'm planning. I would tell you my summary of my new story, but I'm scared I might jinx myself. Besides, this story is already ringing with similarities with another story up in here, and I've already been accused for stealing plots. All I hope is that you'll enjoy it. I'm hoping to post it up around this week or maybe even today, if I'm lucky._

_BTW, I just want to thank everyone for sticking with me and my story, and for giving me reasons to not delete this story off I truly appreciate that._

_(I would add everyone dedications, and so forth, but that would take more time, and I figured you would want an update already by now p.)_

_So to answer everyone's questions… No, I am **not** brain dead nor have I fallen off the face of the earth. Yes, there will be more scenes with the other characters, and I'm debating to add more couplings in here, and yes that includes JoeyxMai and so on and so forth._

_-DivineAngel143 _

**

* * *

**

**. P L E A S E . R E V I E W .**

**

* * *

**

**_Sweet Temptation_** copyright © **September 03, 2003** by **_DivineAngel143_**

**_Yu-Gi-Oh! _**copyright © **1996** **_Kazuki_****_ Takahashi_**

This story, or parts thereof, may not be reproduced in any form without permission.


End file.
